


No You Without Me, No Me Without You [paused]

by achievementsunlocked



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementsunlocked/pseuds/achievementsunlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is accepted into the Fake AH Crew for a price, that Ray Narvaez Jr. comes too. They've been through thick and thin together and refuse to be separated. However, will their bond survive the struggles of working in this new crew? What if one pushes the other too far? What about the rival lady crew who call themselves the Fem Fatales? Or the newbie crew who're looking for the top spot as best crew in Los Santos. Secrets, lies, temptation, and maybe risking their lives. All completely normal when you're in the Fake AH Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting At A Bar

Michael was in an old, run-down bar in the middle of nowhere, waiting, his phone up to his ear as his eyes scanned the room. There were only a few people there since it was the middle of the day, a perfect spot for a meet up with one of the best crew leaders in Los Santos.

He rolled his eyes and smiled with a dramatic sigh in reaction to the worried voice in his ear, "Baby, I thought you weren't gonna worry anymore...yes, I'm gonna be safe...yes...mhmm...look, I promise you, I'll be back to the apartment and playing games with you before you know it. It's only an interview..." He took a longer pause to listen before chuckling, "Is that a threat or a promise? Alright, alright! Of course I'm gonna tell him about you. No you without me and no me without you, remember?" He smiled widely again with a sigh, "I'd better go now...I'm always careful...love you too...bye."

He glanced over at the man approaching him with two beers. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Why Geoffrey, I thought this was an interview,"

The man gave a chuckle, handing Michael the bottle as he replied, "Take it as a welcome present, Jones. This is just to be sure you're everything Gavin says you are. That you can handle the things that we have to deal with."

"I consider myself pretty good at what I do. Get jobs done, take care of people when I need to, fast get away. I can do it all. I've got experience out the ass," Michael said with a cocky smile.

"As true as that may be, I hope you realize we don't just rob shitty little convenience stores like you're probably used to, we're into some seriously dangerous shit." Geoff stated seriously, completely focused on Michael.

He simply shrugged, sipping at his drink before answering, "I can handle anything you throw at me. Cops, complicated jobs, you name it. However, I come with a price. If I'm in, so is Ray Narvaez Jr. I swear to you, he's got a shot no one can beat and he's loyal as fuck."

Geoff raised an eyebrow, "Narvaez. As in, the top sniper of Los Santos who won't work with anyone?"

Michael gave a proud smirk and a nod, "Yep. I'm guessing you're okay if he joins too?"

The older man nodded, "Of course. I've been trying to get him to join for months, says he'd rather work with..." his eyes widened and he chuckled, "So you're the kid he turns me down for. You must be good for him to like you as much as he does. Ray won't work with anyone other than you. You're pretty lucky."

"Yeah...I guess I am. Anyways, I'm taking this as us both being in the crew," Michael asked, an eyebrow raised as he smiled, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Geoff shook his head and chuckled again, shaking Michael's hand, "Initiation for both of you starts next week. I'll have Gavin give you the info. I've gotta be sure you can deliver what you promise."

The younger man nodded with a friendly smile, "You got it,"

Geoff got up to leave as he smiled back, his beer already finished in the short time of the meeting, "Well, I've got some stuff to do, y'know, pretty busy being me. I'll see you next week,"

"Yeah. Hey, thanks for the drink by the way," Michael said, his beer barely even touched other than a few sips.

The man smiled as he turned to walk to the door, "Better finish it. I don't like to waste money."


	2. Meet The Crew

Ray's fingers threaded through Michael's like they usually did as they rode the elevator up to Geoff's penthouse. Ray sighed and squeezed Michael's hand, "As much as I love you, I'm nervous as hell and I don't..." he paused with a sigh, "You know I have a thing about trusting people."

Michael kissed Ray's cheek, "Babe, it'll be fine. I swear, if you feel uncomfortable and wanna leave, we'll leave,"

"No, I can't let you do that. I can't let you give this up for me. I...I'll be fine," Ray sighed.

"Hey, stop it. We do this together or not at all. I'm here to protect you and it's not a big deal if we don't join this crew. We're doing just fine on our own," he smiled with a chuckle, "You've gotten pretty famous around Los Santos for those sniping skills,"

Ray grinned, unable to resist making a joke, "I would've guessed it was for my amazing blow job skills,"

An eyebrow raised as Michael went a bit pink and chuckled, "Shut up, asshole. Unless you've been going behind my back, I doubt you'd get famous for it. No matter how good you are, you're mine."

Ray laughed as the elevator door opened with a ding. He froze, squeezing Michael's hand again, "If they're assholes, fight them for me."

The curly haired man giggled, kissing Ray's cheek again and leading him out of the elevator, "You'll be fine, I promise,"

They walked into the living room to see Geoff looking angrily at Gavin who was attempting to hide behind a petite person who called themselves Jack.

"Why did you just /give/ them the address to the penthouse?!? They could've gotten mugged or killed and then everyone in Los Santos would know where we lived," Geoff sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What else was I meant to do?!? You told me to give them the address so I did and-" Gavin argued.

"I meant the address to the meet up spot, dumbass!" Geoff yelled.

Jack looked over to Ray and Michael as the Brit attempted to make another excuse. They smiled, "Ignore this, it happens all the time. I'm Jack, and I'm guessing you're Michael and Ray, right?"

Ray stayed quiet, automatically nervous and resisting the impulse to hide his face in Michael's shoulder. The curly haired man spoke up for both of them, "Yeah, that's us...were we not supposed to be here? We could leave if, uh..."

"No, no! Make yourself comfortable. We'll have to wait for Ryan before we can start your initiation anyway," Jack smiled warmly, patting the couch.

Michael cautiously lead Ray over to the couch next to Jack, being sure to leave space between himself and the new person. He had to admit, this wasn't exactly what he'd expected. Maybe a dangerous job or the crew just watching them rob a store to see how they did, but now he was sitting on the couch of Geoff's penthouse as the man himself yelled at Gavin for giving away his address and waiting for some guy named Ryan to show up, all while Ray was still holding his hand. 

He glanced over at Jack. They didn't seem to mind the hand holding. It was almost like they didn't even notice, just watching the argument with a small smile as they shook their head. Then, he looked over at Ray, his eyebrow raised slightly in question. The Puerto Rican just nodded to signal he was alright, but squeezed Michael's hand, still nervous.

Suddenly, they all heard the ding of the elevator. Ray glanced over with a small sigh. Why were there /more/ people to meet today? Michael looked over too with curiosity instead of annoyance. A tall man walked through holding a black scull mask. His hair was in a messy bun, his face smeared with face paint., and his clothes covered in blood. He looked content, almost relaxed as he walked in.

"Well that was very...who the fuck are you?" the man's smile was gone instantly the moment his icy blue eyes locked onto Michael and Ray.

"Ryan, these are the newest recruits, remember? Don't worry. They aren't a threat." Jack said calmly before turning to Michael and Ray with a warm, apologetic smile, "This is Ryan. He's not much for...unknown guests. Or any guests at all for that matter."

"Hey! Anyone could be a threat and put the crew in danger." Ryan grumbled defensively.

"You almost murdered the pizza guy!" Gavin butted in.

"That was /one/ time! How was I supposed to know? No sensible person orders pizza at 4 am!" Ryan argued, glaring at Gavin now.

"I was starving! Jack was out on some job or something and Geoff won't let me use the kitchen anymore without Jack there!" Gavin argued, unfazed by the gaze.

Ryan let out a huff and took a step towards the Brit, causing him to topple to the floor with a small squeak of fear, much to everyone's amusement. Ryan even let out a laugh.

Once everyone had calmed down, even though Gavin kept muttering about how Ryan was a bastard, Geoff gave Ray and Michael a smile, "So, let's heist."


	3. Heist with a Twist

The heist wasn't too big, just a few Convenience stores and then up to Mount Killiad to hide out for a while. The thing that Michael and Ray weren't expecting was how the crew was going to be in action.

As of now, they'd robbed both locations and were on their way to the airport to meet Jack and Geoff. Ray and Ryan were together ("The R&R Connection," Geoff had called them during the breakdown of the heist, making himself chuckle) on a motorcycle, Ryan driving and Ray clearing off any threats from the back Michael and Gavin were in a car together ("Team Nice Dynamite!" Gavin had squealed happily, much to Michael's confusion and annoyance), but instead of Michael driving as planned, it was Gavin.

"Gavin, watch the road! You're gonna kill us!" Michael yelled before chucking a grenade at the mob of police cars behind them.

The Brit made a small startled noise, narrowly avoiding a truck as he swerved to the other lane. "How am I supposed to focus when you're yelling all the damn time!"

"I wasn't yelling until you almost killed us by smashing into th-Gavin, turn, you fucking dumbass!"

Gavin made another strange noise, taking a sharp turn, causing Michael to grip the seat. "Stop yelling at me!" Gavin screamed.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL IF YOU KNEW HOW TO DRIVE!" Michael practically screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing another grenade.

Geoff's voice coming through their walkie-talkie interrupted the argument, "OG to TND, everything alright down there?"

"Yeah, everything's just fucking peachy Geoff," Michael answered sarcastically, "Dumbass and I'll be there in about 5 minutes if he doesn't fucking kill us with his aweso-GAVIN, TREE!"

Geoff laughed, "Alright, check in if anything goes wrong,"

"Gavin driving is wrong, does that count?" Michael answered, smiling.

Gavin let out an offended squawk, "Hey I'm not that-ahh! Where the hell are these damn trees coming from?!?"

Michael chuckled, glancing into the rearview mirror, proud to see the wreckage of cop cars behind them.

By the time they'd gotten to the airport, everyone else was waiting inside a cargo-bob, piloted by Jack. 

"Guys hurry up! The backups are on their way and fast!" Geoff called, practically pulling Michael and Gavin in.

"Well, Gavin ended up almost killing us around 15 times on the way here, so blame him," Michael said.

"Hey! I didn't-" Gavin tried to defend himself.

"Shut up! Jack, we gotta move, please!" Geoff said.

Jack nodded and easily took off, evading a parade of police cars had just gotten to the airport. "A few more seconds and we would've been in some shit. I don't feel like dealing with them today." They called back over their shoulder to Ray and Michael, "Team, what is it again?"

"Better Friends!" Ray answered, looking over to his boyfriend with a wink.

"Yeah, you guys! Think you can take down the helicopters?" Jack asked, their eyes focused on two at that moment.

"I do this for fun!" Michael answered before starting to fire at the helicopter on his side, Ray doing the same.

Within minutes, the two helicopters exploded into pieces. Michael looked over to Geoff for approval, a proud smile on his face, "That good enough for you, Ramsey?"

The older man nodded with a laugh, "Good job, Michael. You're working your way up to being my new favorite."

Gavin grumbled, calling Michael a little bastard. Ray laughed, playfully teasing, "Such a kiss-ass,"

Michael ignored Gavin but winked at Ray, "You know it, baby," The Puerto Rican chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Geoff glanced between the two, easily catching on, "So, I take it you guys are sort of an item?"

Michael glanced over at Ray, who had gone quiet, biting his lip but nodding for Michael to speak. "Uh, yeah...is that a problem because, if it is...well..."

Geoff smiled, "No, no! Of course not! Trust me, relationships are no issue here,"

Gavin giggled, "Yeah! We're like a big love-fest ourselves, aren't we?" The Brit then snuggled up to Ryan who nodded, smiling and pecking the top of Gavin's head affectionately.

Michael nodded, "Huh. Never would've thought,"

Just then, Jack spoke, "Sorry for interrupting the sweet moment boys but we've made it to the top, so once I land, we'll have to get out and destroy the evidence."

"Oh, can I have a go at it this time? Please?!?" Gavin asked, looking to Geoff.

"Next time, Gav. I think the newbies have earned the right of destroying our getaway vehicle," Geoff said with a smile at Ray and Michael.

Ray simply nodded with a quick, shy smile, still not really used to the crew yet. Michael spoke up for both of them, "Thanks Geoff,"

The leader nodded as the cargo-bob landed. The crew filed out before watching as Michael and Ray set to work in covering the entire aircraft in C4, blowing it up in celebration as soon as Geoff declared the heist a success.

However, the celebration was cut short by a woman, tattoos trailing up her arms, a septum piercing in her nose, and a pistol against the back of Geoff's head. "Hand over my money Ramsey, and I might let you live,"


End file.
